The Lion King 4: Kefira and Kiburi's Pride
by GoldenNightWolf
Summary: Everything was peaceful in the beginning. But an enemy thirsts for his revenge.
1. Introduction

It was a bright, sunny day. Everything was peaceful and quiet. Kefira was thinking so much about being Queen. Also, very much about, cubs. She had spoken to Kiburi about this but he said, "NO!" She was completely upset.

On the other hand, Aslan was in a bad situation. He loved Sifa but he couldn't tell her. She didn't feel much of the same way about him.

Zira was very old. She knew she would go soon. She was hoping she would get accepted by Mohatu, the King who founded Pride Rock. She was afraid she wouldn't get to because her whole life was filled with hatred and violence. After all her name does mean "Hate".

Kopa and Amira were miserable. Aina and Amani were starving and bored. The so called "Pride" was not doing well.

Vitani was pregnant again. This time by a rouge named Kali. He was a tough one and wouldn't let Vitani go. So, she was still with him, and he refuses to let her leave.

Sifa was telling how her life was when she was captured by Kifo.

Kifo still hungered for revenge. He wanted his mate, Sifa back now. She had no love for him.

Nala was ready to pass on too. She was ready to meet Simba and her mother, Sarafina again.

Kiara was still depressed about losing Kovu, Koda, Simba, almost Nala, and strangely, Kopa.

**Yes, I know, VERY short chapter. This is the page that shows what's going on. ** **And to know what's going on, you must have read, The Lion King 3: The Return of Kopa. **

**Please R&R!**

**~Anabelle101**


	2. Aslan's Confrontation

It was that day, Kifo was going to get revenge on Aslan. He knew that he would get in his way.

"So, Kifo, are you sure you want to do this?" Asked a lioness

"Yes! She's mine!" Kifo roared

"But…" She couldn't finish before Kifo smacked her down

She ran away.

"Who needs you!" Kifo roared in anger

Meanwhile, Kopa and Amira were in a bad situation.

"Kopa, I knew this was a bad idea." She admitted

"What was a bad idea?" Kopa growled

"Having cubs! We can't support them!" Amira roared

"I don't care! I will do all in my power to keep them healthy." Kopa said

"Whatever!" Amira yelled

She started thinking. She thought that maybe she would bring them to somebody who could take care of them. Who? She thought. She had an idea.

Later that night she took both of the cubs by the scruff and started walking. She finally go to her destination, Pride Rock. She took the cubs and placed them in front of the cave. She roared and ran away. Kiara came out to see what the roar was and saw the cubs.

"Vitani!" Kiara yelled

"What?" She asked

"Somebody left us two cubs." Kiara smiled in delight

"Wow." Vitani smiled in awe

When Amira returned Kopa saw her and woke up.

"What were you doing? Where are the cubs at?" Kopa questioned

"I was looking for them. They're not here." Amira said guiltily

"We need to look for them!" Kopa yelled

"Why not in the morning? They're very small so they shouldn't have gone far." Amira said

"Okay." Kopa said back

In the morning Kopa was out searching. He was desperate to find his cubs.

"Kopa, they're gone." Amira cried

"No! They're not!" Kopa stormed out

Amira hung her head.

"It was for the best." She whispered

At Pride Rock Kiara was watching over the cubs.

"They need somebody to nurse them." Kiara said

"Well, who?" Vitani asked

"Uh, I don't know." Kiara said

"Nobody can!" Vitani exclaimed

"I know, what will we do?" Kiara panicked

Just then a lioness came running in.

"Queen Kiara! There are lions coming up the rock!" She yelled

"I'm not queen! Anyways, I'll get the force." She said

She got the lionesses along with Aslan, Alakay, and Kiburi.

A dark lion came up the path.

"Kovu?" Kiara asked

He looked like Kovu, but he had a black body.

"I'm not Kovu! My name is Kifo." He said

Sifa's eyes widened,

"Kiara! That's him! The one that kidnapped me!" Sifa exclaimed

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Sifa? I came back for you! You're mine! My mate!" Kifo roared

"No you're not! Especially not after what you did to Tamu! She tried to tell me! I wouldn't listen! I went to kill my family!" Sifa roared back

Kifo signaled the lionesses to go fight and distract the pride so they didn't see what Kifo and Sifa were doing. Aslan stepped aside to see what was happening.

"I don't care what I did to Tamu! I gave you years of training so you give me something! And that's you. I will make you queen!" Kifo yelled

He started going towards her and knocked her down. She was no match against him. He was about to do something horrible and Aslan jumped out and knocked him down.

"Don't touch her!" Aslan roared

"Oh, look, if it isn't Sifa's little puny boyfriend." Kifo chuckled

Aslan's claws extended and they started fighting. Aslan was getting hurt very badly. He knew that he was no match against Kifo, but he didn't give up. Until every one of Kifo's lionesses was knocked out and dead, Aslan kept getting hurt. The lionesses started coming towards Kifo and he ran away. Along with the few remaining lionesses.

Aslan was injured very badly. So, they went and got Rafiki.

Rafiki had a very worried look on his face after she was done patching him up.

"Kiara, I don't think he's going to make it." Rafiki saddened

"But, why?" She asked

"Kiara, two legs are broken, four ribs, 6 toes, and he's in a coma. Also his wounds are very deep." Rafiki informed

Sifa heard this and tears formed in her eyes.

"I'll take him over night, but I doubt he'll make it." He said

"Thank you very much, Rafiki." Kiara smiled

**Sad chapter, yes I know. Will Aslan make it? We'll find out won't we? It's been like 2 weeks since I've updated. I know, just very busy lately.**

**Please R&R!**

**~Anabelle101**


	3. The Truth

Sifa was upset.

"Kefira, it's all my fault Aslan may die." Sifa cried

"What? How? It's not your fault you were kidnapped." She said

"If it weren't for me Aslan would still be alive." Sifa yelled

"He's not dead!" Kefira roared

"It's very likely he will die!" Sifa roared back

"Sifa, calm down." Kefira said

"No! He's going to die! And it's my fault." Sifa cried and ran out

Kefira sighed

Sifa went to the top on Pride Rock and just sat there.

Meanwhile Kopa was upset about the cubs.

"Where could they have gone!" Kopa roared at Amira

"I don't know. Quit asking me!" She yelled back

Amira left the den. She went to Pride Rock.

"Kiburi, somebody is walking up Pride Rock." Kefira alerted

"I'll go see." He said

A few lions went out to see.

"Who are you?" Kiburi asked

"My name is Amira, mate of Kopa." She said

Vitani had a mean look in her eyes.

"Why have you come here?" Kiburi asked again

"I have left Kopa, I can't live there anymore." She sighed

"Why?" He asked

"Kopa and I can't find kill, none is there." She said

"You can stay if Kopa doesn't come back." Kiburi smiled

Amira smiled back.

"Also, those cubs are mine. Amani and Aina." She said

"Oh okay." Kiara handed her the cubs

Kopa came heading up Pride Rock

Vitani roared at him

Kiara went running at him

"Don't you get any closer!" Kiara yelled

"Sis, let me see Amira." Kopa protested

"No! Not letting you and closer after what you did to Kovu." Kiara cried

"Me? You've got your lions mixed up." Kopa roared

"What's going on?" Kiburi asked

"It's Kopa." Kefira said

"We're not letting you anywhere on this rock." They all growled

"It was my home before any of yours." Kopa growled

"It's still a no." Kiburi said

Kopa thought, "Judge me now, for who I am. Or am I to be blamed from a crime I didn't commit?"

Kiara thought about that speech and started crying.

"Do you mean you didn't kill Kovu?" Kiara asked

"Yes, I didn't." Kopa smiled

Kiara ran over to him and hugged him.

**I know it's been a loooooonnnnnggggg time since I've updated. I was visiting family for over a month and I only want documents saved to this computer. Please enjoy while I finish the story. I'm hoping for it to be about 30 chapters. :D**

**Please R&R!**

**~Anabelle101**


	4. Kopa's Son

Kiara was happy that Kopa didn't kill Kovu. And she was wondering who did.

"Then who killed him?" Kiara asked

"I have no idea, Kiara." Kopa admitted

"Well, he can't just die out of nowhere." Kiara scuffed

"Like I said, I don't know." He growled

"Kopa, I'm not coming back." Amira said

"Why not?" He roared

"Because, you can't take care of your family." She whined

"And Kopa, just to let you know, your son is hurt." Vitani growled

"Amani?" He asked

"No, Aslan." She growled again

"Where is he?" Kopa demanded

"He's with Rafiki, he was attacked." She answered

Kopa ran over to Rafiki's tree to see his son.

"Rafiki." Kopa whispered loudly

Rafiki came out of his tree, "Kopa?" He asked

"Yes it's me, and I'd like to see my son." Kopa demanded

"Alright, come up here." Rafiki said

Kopa looked at his son in sorrow.

"What happened to him?" He asked

"He was attacked by a lion." Rafiki stated

"Who?" Kopa asked

"His name is Kifo; he kidnapped Aslan's love, Sifa when they were just cubs. Sifa was trained by him to kill everybody at Pride Rock. When she got there, her brain washing went away. She saw her friends and family and realized who they were. Kifo later came back for vengeance because Sifa was going to be his mate and queen of Pride Rock once her duty was done. Aslan fought for Sifa and was badly wounded." Rafiki finished

"Who is this Kifo guy?" Kopa asked

"Like I said, Kifo was the lion who kidnapped Sifa to train her and make her his queen." Rafiki said angrily

"Sorry, but will Aslan be okay?" Kopa asked

"I don't know, that's why I'm keeping him here." Rafiki stormed away

"Too many questions!" He yelled

"Sorry." Kopa said quietly to Aslan, "I wasn't there to help you. I've been a horrible father." Kopa started to cry

"D-dad?" Aslan asked

"Aslan! You're awake." Kopa roared in joy

"Yes, where have you been?" Aslan asked

"Long story, something I did wrong, I'll tell you later." He looked at his paws

"Don't worry dad." Aslan smiled

"I wasn't there to help you. If I had been there, you wouldn't be in this condition." Kopa sniffled

"Dad its okay, I stood my ground as much as possible, I saved Sifa this time." He smiled again

"Who is Sifa?" Kopa asked

"I'll tell you later." He started to get up

"Do you think you can come back to Pride Rock?" He asked

"Yes." Aslan said

"Good." Kopa smiled

They told Rafiki and started off to Pride Rock.

They got there and everybody ran to greet them.

"My son! You're alright!" Vitani yelled

"Yes mom." Aslan said

Sifa walked over to him, "Thank you so much Aslan, you saved me from Kifo."

"Any time." Aslan smiled to her

"Kopa, this is your brother, Amani." Kopa showed him

"Awe, I have a brother?" He asked confused

"Yes and a sister. Her name is Aina." He stated

"They're so cute!" Aslan stared in awe

"You had more cubs, mom?" Aslan asked Vitani

"No, they're not my cubs." She walked away eying Kopa

"They're mine." Amira said

Aslan looked at her confused.

"She is my mate. My real mate." Kopa said stating it more towards Vitani

She started to cry and felt something kicking in her stomach and she screamed.

Everybody ran towards her with a worried expression on their faces.

"Tani, what's wrong?" Kiara said worriedly

"I think I'm going into labor." She screamed

"Labor?" Kopa yelled

"Yes, she was pregnant again, Kopa." Kefira stated

"Kopa, Aslan, Alakay, we need to leave the den." Kiburi said

"I'm not going anywhere!" Kopa roared

"Yes you are!" Kiburi roared back

"No! I want to know who got Vitani pregnant!" He yelled

"His name is Kali." Kefira told Kopa, "He tried to keep Vitani with him but she got away."

"I want to see this Kali right now!" Kopa yelled again

"Then you go look for him!" Vitani screamed in pain

Zira held her daughter's paw.

"Hush Vitani, it will all be over soon." Zira smiled at her daughter

"Thanks, mother." Vitani smiled back.

She was in labor for 30 minutes and then, she gave birth to her male cub.

**Again, it's been a long time since I've updated. Busy with school. Anyways, Kopa found his first born cub, Aslan and brought him home. Vitani went into labor and gave birth to her second cub, a baby boy. :3 Hoped you liked this chapter!**

**Please R&R!**

**~Anabelle101**


	5. The Horror

Vitani held the tiny cub in her arms, he looked just like Kali. He had a black scruff, tan fur color, black under fur, and blue eyes like Vitani.

"What are you going to name him?" Kefira asked

"Hm, what do you think mom?" Vitani asked to Zira

"I think Kumo." Zira smiled

"It's perfect." Vitani smiled at her newborn son

"Now I want a cub." Aslan laughed

"There will be a time for that." Sifa smiled towards him

Silence filled the room as Kefira looked at the cub; starting to get teary eyed. She had wanted cub for so long, but all Kiburi said was no. She was going to ask Kiburi again soon.

"Kiburi, can I talk to you?" She asked

He nodded and followed her to the water hole, "What is it?"

"I want to ask you something." She sighed

"Is it about a cub?" He asked

"Yes." She sighed again

"Then I say yes." He smiled to her

"Really?" She gasped

"Really." He smiled again

Kiara had followed them and was listening. But suddenly, a thunder of roars came from her direction. And all you could here was a scream of pain from someone. It was Kiara.

Kefira gasped knowing who it was, "Mom!" She screamed running towards her

The other lions of the pride got there and saw Kifo standing next to Kiara's body with tons of lionesses behind him.

"I have killed the former Queen of Pride Rock!" He roared in glory

"Mother!" Kefira yelled

But it was too late; Kiara was dead.

Kifo and the lionesses ran away with Kiburi tailing them without being noticed.

Kefira lay next to Kiara; crying softly.

"Come on mom, you can make it." She whispered

Rafiki had been called by Kopa and he wrapped a leaf with medicine in it around Kiara's neck.

"Is she going to be okay?" Kopa asked for Kefira

"I don't know." Rafiki sighed, "I'll take her for the night."

Kopa nodded; lifting Kiara onto his back and bringing her to Rafiki's tree.

Silence fell over Pride Rock for the next couple of days. Little words were spoken. Kiburi had brought Kefira to a special place so they could mate peacefully.

But, Kiara returned home; she was not dead. Everybody was happy.

"Kiara!" Kopa yelled smiling at his sister

"Hey, Kopa, where is Kefira?" She asked

"She went with Kiburi, somewhere. They've been gone for a few days." He said

Kiara smiled, "I'm glad."

But meanwhile, Rafiki was sitting in his tree, meditating and Kifo crept up his tree and sunk his teeth into the wise, old, baboon; ending his life.

**Yes, it's been a long time since I've written. Too busy. But anyways, Kifo attacked Kiara, Kumo was born, and something bad happened to Rafiki! D: I know, it had to happen…**

**Please R&R!**

**~Ana**


	6. Friends For Life

Kefira and Kiburi returned home after a few days. Kefira was very happy for a long while. It had been a month since Kumo was born, he didn't have anybody to play with, so he was bored.

"Mommy?" Kumo asked Vitani

"Yes, dear?" Vitani replied

"I want somebody to pway wif!" He yelled

"I'm sorry, I'm sure you can make some friends with the cubs here." She smiled

"But they all mean to me." He sniffled

"I'm sure they're not mean. Just go play."

"Okay." He sighed walking out of the cave

He thought, _Maybe I can sneak away, and explore the Pridelands. _He kept thinking and then walked off.

He went to the water hole and laid by a tree. Then he heard a noise.

"W-who's there?" He sounded frightened

Then a cub jumped out and pinned him down.

"Get off of me!" He roared biting the cub's leg

"Ow!" The cub yelled

"Who are you to creep up on me?" Kumo hissed

"I'm sorry, I thought you were prey." The sub said shyly

"Do I look like prey?" Kumo argued

"N-no."

Kumo could sense fear in the cub.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" He asked

"N-no."

"Well, who are you anyways?" He asked

"I-I'm Risa." She said

"Well, I'm Kumo." He smiled

"Kumo!" Vitani shouted for him

"Oh, uh, my mother is calling." He sighed

"Oh, well, see you around?" Risa asked

"Yes." He smiled back at her

"Oh, there you are, Where were you?" Vitani asked

"I met this cub at the water hole." Kumo explained

"Oh really? Where is he?" She asked

"Mom, it's a girl." He said

"Oh, I see now." She said

"See what?"

"Never mind. Where is she?"

"I don't know." He said

"Hm, well. Come on, there's some prey in the den."

Kumo went with his mother to eat.

The next day Kumo went to the water hole, there was no sign of Risa anywhere. He sighed. Then he heard rustling in the tall grass.

"Risa?" He asked

"Oh, hello Kumo." She smiled

Another cub was walking beside her, a bit younger than her.

"This is my sister, Rosa." She explained

"Risa and Rosa?" He asked

"Yeah, it's pretty dumb." She giggled

"I'm going back to mommy." Rosa whispered to Risa and turned and left

"So much for a little sister." He chuckled

"Yeah, I know. So, where do you live?" She asked

"Over there, at the big pointy rock thing." Kumo said

"Oh, I've always wanted to see what's over there." She stared at it

"Yea, well, it's pretty boring." He replied

"Oh, do you have any brothers or sisters?" She asked

"Yeah, well, just an older half-brother." He said

"Oh, that must be no fun." She said

"Yeah, so, I wonder off a lot." He explained

"Oh really? Well, my family travels. It's me, my sister, and my mom." She sighed

"Risa!" Yelled a voice, "We're leaving!"

"Oh, well, I have to go." She said sadly

"Really? Will we ever see each other again?" Kumo asked

"Of course." She smiled with no hope

She walked off and Kumo began to feel a strange feeling. He missed her already. _I doubt I will ever see her again _he sighed and went home.

That night, Kefira went into labor. Kiburi was acting like Kovu did. He paced back and forth.

Kefira gave birth to two baby girls. Twins.


	7. Tragedies

The Pridelands were very busy for the next couple of weeks. Having the new cubs born was a good thing; and a bad thing. Kefira named her two girls Shiva and Shiba. Kumo was a bit happy that he had two new playmates, considering they were nice to him and played fairly. He kind of liked Shiba, but she was somewhat stubborn so he kept that to himself. Kefira was growing very sick, and it didn't look very good. Sifa was pregnant, and they were all mourning over Rafiki's death. Who was going to help them with medicine? What will happen to Kefira since Rafiki isn't there to help? Would nature take its course?

Kifo was still working on building up his army of lionesses once again, more than half of them were destroyed. It would be a while before they would strike back.

"But I want to see mommy!" Shiva complained

"Shiba, you can't. The Queen is very sick." Kumo explained

"I'm not Shiba." She hissed and stormed away

Shiba chuckled, "Oh she'll grow out of it…I hope."

"Seeing you're the same age, why aren't you the same?" He asked

"Dude, we may be twins, but we're not EXACTLY the same." She rolled her eyes and padded off

Kefira was constantly coughing, and she was very hot. But something else happened…Sifa and Kiburi came down with the sickness as well. It was spreading among the Pride like fire. They we're contained Quarantine in a cave farther away from Pride Rock. Zira brought them food, she wasn't worried about catching this sickness since her days were almost over.

"Mommy is going to die, isn't she?" Shiva asked upset

"No, Shiva, don't think like that." Aslan comforted her

"Yes she is! If she is so sick I can't see her, that's what it is!"

"Don't act like that, kid." Shiba sighed

"You act like you don't care!" Shiva retorted

"I don't care because there is no reason to worry, they'll be alright." Shiba argued

"No they won't! You don't care about them!" Shiva hissed and lashed out at Shiba

They were at the edge of Pride rock, and were rolling around clawing each other furiously. Shiva kicked Shiba in the jaw and she flew off of Pride Rock. Kumo got outraged and clawed her eye, giving her a scar like Taka (Scar). He ran down the sloped rock and into the puddle of water Shiba was laying in. He pawed her gently, seeing as to she was not moving. He gasped with fear in his eyes, tears about to fall, and ran to Aslan.

He told him what happened and went down to see Shiba, but she was nowhere to be found. The scent was covered up by some sort of smell. They couldn't recall it. They looked around swiftly, not finding anything but the flower Kumo tucked behind her ear. He picked it up and took it back to Pride Rock with him, head down, paws dragging.

They got back and Kumo shot Shiva a raged glance and walked to the back of the cave, quietly crying. Shiva got in big time trouble and was told she would NOT be the Queen of Pride Rock by orders from her sickly parents. And she sneaked outside at night and ran away. But that night, Sifa also gave birth, Aslan and Lyra by her side. He lost too much blood, and was too sickly for this.

"Sifa, you'll be alright, please, don't leave us!" Aslan sobbed

"Goodbye Aslan, I will always love you…I will see you later….And name our baby girl….Tamu…" She finished her last words with Aslan head down, crying by her.

**Been like 2 months, right? XD Sorry, kinda busy….well not really lately. I think I liked this chapter the most of all. Poor Shiba! D: Shiva is too cold-hearted. I feel very bad for Kumo, he loved her so much. Anyways, what happened to Shiba's body? Who knows. But I'd also like you to all know that in this story Vitani was adopted by Zira, so she technically is not her daughter. I changed that up so Kumo could be in love with Shiba. ^^ **

**Please R&R! **

**~Ana**


	8. The Great Kings of the Past

It was about 3 weeks after the tragedies that went on at Pride Rock. Shiba disappearing, Sifa dying, and all of the other stuff happening around that time.

Aslan was in a great depression. He lost the love of his life, and got a cub to replace her. He was going to treat his daughter, Tamu, like he had treated her mother. She had the attitude like her mother, like her calmness, but also, her stubbornness.

During the time, the queen of the Pridelands had passed away, therefore, leaving Kiburi to rule on his own. Things were disaster. By the rule, he needed to have another Queen, but he could not do that to Kefira's spirit. Resulting, Kiburi stepped down, and Kiara once again became the Queen. She had 3 months until she had to get a King to rule beside her. But who, she always asked herself?

Kiburi mainly never spoke. He didn't have anything to do with Shiva anymore, after what she had done to her sister. Practically, he disowned her, leaving her an orphan cub. Vitani felt bad, so she cared for the abandoned Princess.

So, if Shiva was informed that she would /NOT/ be Queen, who would be? Perhaps if Kiara passed away, Kopa would rule like he should? But then, what would happen if /HE/ passed away? Would Vitani rule? Amira? Tamu? Kumo? Everything was SO screwed up.

Kumo spent most of his days out at the Waterhole, waiting to see if perhaps Risa or Shiba would end up showing up. He missed both of them very much, and wanted them back. Though, how could a cub like him, go around and look? Perhaps, he thought, he should just give up hope of them returning, and move on with his life.

Amira had seemed to have caught the sickness that the others had recently. So, she was quarantined away. But, since Rafiki had passed, what were they to do? What is Kifo strikes back, who would be there to aid them? The Pridelands was in a threat to lose their lands, and be forced out.

2 MONTHS LATER.

"Ha, catch me if you can, Tamu!" Amani screeched at his niece, who was falling way behind him in their came of tag.

"Uncle Amani, it's not fair! You're SO much faster than me!" She whined, and tripped, faceplanting. Amani hurried over to her, and nuzzled her up.

He looked at her face, covered in dirt, and began to groom it. "You need to watch where you're going." He sighed, and retreated his tongue back where it belonged. "You could easily get-"

"Hurt or stepped on, or even get lost." Tamu mocked.

"No, what? I was not going to say that." He rolled his eyes, "Whatever, let's get back to Aslan." He let her take the lead, so she didn't feel left behind.

Kumo flicked his tail, lying by Vitani, who was grooming Shiva. Shiva glanced over to her father, Kiburi, who was lying with his back turned from them, and tears began to fall. She felt as if he didn't love her anymore. Was it /HER/ fault that her the Queen died? She was upset too, but she was not ignoring others like he was. She had now looked like Scar, and Kovu, so the others looked at her funnily. She seemed unwanted in the pride.

Kumo grunted as Shiva walked over to him, and got up, padding away. He had nothing to do with her anymore. Shiva turned her head, and began to cry. She headed down Priderock, and continued on to the Watering Hole. Shiva lied down, and began to cry into the water.

She perked her ears up and turned her head, to see a large, muscular body. He was snarling, and hovering over her. It was Kifo! Shiva screeched and ran for her life, as the black pelt gained his speed on her. She crawled into a hole in a tree, and gained her breath, and didn't see the lion anywhere in sight.

Shiva exhaled deeply. *Who WAS that?* She thought, and looked out, to see if it was clear. She then noticed a different pond, and walked over to it. He lied down again, crying. She didn't even care if the big black lion came to kill her. She was an outcast, pretty much. She then saw the paws of the pursuer lion beside her again, and the name snapped to her mind. She heard of this lion.

"Go away, Kifo, nobody likes you." He sniffled, her heart racing, not knowing what horrible things he may do to a tiny scrap like her.

"But you summoned me.." A different voice sounded, looking peacefully at her.

Shiva's eyes widened, and she looked at the male, who towered above her. He was not black like the lion from the chase, but a dark brown. He had a similar structure though. Guess who THAT may be?

"W-who are you?" Shiva faced the lion that stood beside her, her tail between her legs.

"Young Princess, I am Kovu, a Great King of the past. I am your grandfather." The lion dipped his head to the young Princess.

"But, I'm not a princess! Ma and Pa said so…they hated me..they didn't even want me alive." She turned away, not even frightened that a dead lion was speaking to her.

"No, Shiva, it is not like that. Your father is sad that your mother is gone, as you are. He lost two of the dearest things to him, but seemed to forget that another one was there for him. Kiburi loves you, and he would hate to see you gone. He NEEDS you there, to stay sane. He just has not realized that." Kovu pulled the saddened princess towards him.

"Yeah, you're right.." She sniffled.

"Just remember, young Princess, that in hard times, always call for your ancestors. They will guide you, everywhere you go." The Great brown lion disappeared, leaving Shiva alone.

Shiva looked around, searching for the male, and sighed. She pulled herself up, and started back to Pride Rock.

**Hello guys! I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated. This year, I was not visiting my family in Texas, I was just lazy! Haha. I was sitting there, none of my RPs alive in FeralHeart, all of my Skype buddies offline, and thought. *I NEED TO FRICKIN' UPDATE MAH STOREH! GAHHHH.* So I moved my ars over here, updated my profile that had not been updated since 5/10/11, and got to typing the chapter! This is a fairly long chapter, because I felt the need to type more in my chapters, and not just sit there with 300 words like a beached whale. I mean, JEEZ. This was last updated almost 6 months ago! That's half a year! Lol, enjoy this chapter, and stay tuned! HURRHURR.**

**Please R&R.**

**~Ana.**


	9. Where am I?

As Shiva returned to Pride Rock, Kifo was standing below the sloped rock that led up to the cave. The senior lion sat down, flicking his tail slightly. Shiva let out a shiver of fear as the large male turned his head towards her.

The lioness cub let out a squeak, turning to run away from the dark lion once again. Kifo, once again, pursued her, only letting out a sense of worry.

Shiva then stopped, letting out a cry of pain, "Just do what you want with me! I need to see my father, alive…" The young princess let out a whimper of sorrow, her eyes streaming.

"Young cub, I will not hurt you. This has nothing to do with you, so I will not harm you." Kifo lowered his head to Shiva, nudging her rather harshly.

"T-then… what do you want with me…?" Shiva's gaze slowly reached the towering lion's.

"Just come with me…" Kifo smiled maliciously, "we'll begin your training."

"T-training?" Shiva's head tilted slightly, "What training?"

"Oh, they never told you?" Kifo's claws slowly unsheathed. "You're going to resume the throne, of course. Who else is left?" The lion's tail flicked slightly as he watched the young cub. He was of course, lying.

"But they told me I was-" The young lioness's words were interrupted.

"Trust me…" Kifo's words boomed into her mind like a sounding of thunder, "this will all be over soon…"

"What will all be over soon?"

"Your abandonment." Kifo's expression turned into a devious smile as he padded away, beckoning the young princess of the Pridelands to follow. His plan was going as he wished it to. The lioness had listened to him.

As the lion padded quickly away, the young lioness followed shortly behind him.

"So… where are we heading?" Her words filled the awkward silence.

"Somewhere. Somewhere you will be happy. Somewhere you will never be alone." The dark lion answered, not looking over his shoulder towards her.

Shiva didn't answer as Kifo kept the lead, bringing her somewhere out of the Outlands. Kifo kept his breathing heavy; something was obviously wrong with him. Shiva didn't keep this feature in mind. She was of course, only a cub.

"Well," Kifo rasped lowly, "here we are…"

Shiva's eyes gazed around. She saw nothing interesting of this place. "Uhm…"

"Is something the matter?" Kifo jumped to face the other way, a snarl beginning to show on his face.

"Oh, nothing… Sir…" Shiva squeaked as she noticed the snarl on the lion's face.

"Very well…" Kifo fixed his ruffled mane of his chest slightly. "Just follow me and STOP asking SO many questions…"

Shiva nodded and continued behind the muscular lion. She didn't already want to get onto his bad side.

As they continued, Kifo stopped under a strange cliff, and he grabbed Shiva's scruff, shoving her into a small crack by force. Shiva squeaked as a rock pierced her skin as she fumbled into the ground of the imprisonment.

"This is where you will sta-"

"What if I have to use the bathroom?" Shiva licked the blood off of her chest.

"Well, you'll just have to cope…" Kifo rolled his eyes, walking away from where the she-cub lay. What he didn't know was he was being followed…

Shiva's eyes once again streamed, "Why did I follow him? What is he going to do with me…?" The young lioness thought harshly, as she began to think of the large lion's teeth piercing her.

"Grandpa! Grandpa I need you!" The lioness began to cry out, her words echoing in the bare lands.

Nothing happened. Shiva was on her own now.

**Ermagerd guys, it's been so long. I'm very sorry. ;3;' I PROMISE I will update this story more often, I know you're all counting on me to do so. Anyways, I lost the computer with all of my stories on it. So, I haven't a way to edit them any longer. So, as I've said, I'm probably going to re-write 'The Return of Kopa', and the first chapters of this story. They all sucked. xD Either way, have a good day!**

**Please R&R.**

**Dream.~**


	10. Kifo and His Secret

As Kifo returned to his area of the lands, he let out a rather attractive roar. The lion heaved into his den, unsheathing his claws with pleasure. His eyes were fixed on a lioness that laid in his cave. He purred as she rolled around on the ground for him, groaning seductively. The lioness was of course, in heat. Kifo got closer, purring louder, moaning more frequently.

"Well, kitty," The lioness rolled over once again, "are you coming to get some?"

She got up, walking over to the aroused lion, rubbing her body gently under his neck. Kifo gave her back area a sniff, his body pulsing with excitement.

The lioness curled around his body, licking his fur slowly and softly. Kifo once again let out another moan of pleasure. The lioness whipped around to his lower region, gently licking around his sensitive area. Kifo dug his claws into the ground, and lashed his paw at the lioness. She let out a squeak of pain as he roughly mounted her, his 'lion' entering her vulva. The lioness yowled loudly as his barbs scraped the inside of her vagina while he entered and exited, just to cause her pain. His weight was too much for the young lioness to handle on her own, so she had to keep with her painful task. Kifo wasn't letting his big shot chance go too quickly, so he kept on top of her, stopping every 30 seconds and continuing throughout the next few hours.

The lioness was bleeding by the time he was through with her. She dashed off the first chance she got, wailing as she left the lands. Kifo had gotten a nice bashing out of her. Only did he not know that Shiva had escaped and watched the whole thing. The poor she-cub was probably now scarred for life.

Kifo flicked his ears, taking note that Shiva was watching him. He got up, flexed his claws and began to hump a rock, just to get him aroused once again.

"Oh, is it your turn?" Kifo flicked his tail, gazing towards where the cub was hiding.

Shiva backed up further into the crack she was hiding in.

"I know you're there, cub!" Kifo dashed over to the crack the she-cub was hiding in. He stuck his claw inside of it, clawing at her.

Shiva let out a squeal of pain, "Stop! You're hurting me!" The lioness begged for mercy.

Kifo sheathed his claws, pulling his paw out of the crack, "But you DO want your turn with me, right?" He smiled deviously.

"What… no!" The lioness cub hissed. "Why would I? I saw what you did to her, and I don't even KNOW what you were doing behind her. All I could do was smell all of the scents…"

"Those were the scents of love, dear…" He chuckled lightly. "Fine, we'll wait until you're older and ready for it." He stuck his head into the crack, grabbing the young cub by her tail.

Shiva yowled in pain, trying to get away from the crazy lion, but it was no use.

**LOL I HAVE NO CLUE. Kifo'sasexaddict,guys.**


	11. Don't You Remember?

5 seasons had passed since Shiva was stolen from the Pridelands. Kiburi was still running the pride, without a queen to rule beside him. Everything was going downhill with Shiva and Kifo though.

"Rats!" Kifo hollered, "You're not trying hard enough!" The large brown lion unsheathed his claws, whacking at the young lioness.

Shiva hollered in pain, her light golden fur trickling with blood. She looked down to the ground, then back to the lion. The lioness sprang towards the dark lion with unsheathed claws, running them across the male's face. She then landed on her paws on the opposite side of the lion, licking her paw clean of the blood she shed from him.

Kifo gave a menacing smile, his tail flickering. The large lion got to his paws, moving towards the lioness. He sat down, giving her face a good lick, "Are you ready?" He glared.

"For what?" Shiva pulled away from the dark lion, sitting on the opposite side of him.

Kifo shook his head, pulling himself up, "Obviously not…" The dark lion breathed heavily, and turned away.

Shiva watched him leave, then exited the cave. The lioness hung her head low, then looking to the smoky skies. "The Great Kings of the Past are up there…" She repeated lowly, "…Kovu? Kovu, where are you?" The lioness's ears pinned back, and she sat down. She was beginning to lose all hope. "Kovu, I need you…" Shiva began to cry as she did every night, "Why won't you help me? Why aren't you here for me? You said you would be…" She got up, padding to where she slept every night. The lioness lay down, and began to cry herself to sleep.

The next morning, Kiburi was pacing on top of Pride Rock. The king sighed, and sat down, watching the Pride Lands. Kumo emerged from the den, and lay down next to the king, "Why so down?" The young lion raised a brow to Kiburi who didn't answer. "I see." Kumo shrugged, getting up and padding down the slope of Pride Rock. He gazed around, looking for something interesting to do. Kumo sighed, and just began to walk around the Pridelands. There wasn't a better thing to do anyways. What Kumo didn't know was that Tamu was following him. He continued on, and sat down as he saw a puddle. Kumo began to play with some of the flowers he was laying in. The dark lion heard a yowl, and turned his head to the location.

"What are you doing?" A young, lightly-golden lioness hissed to him, and shooed him away from the flowers. "These are important! You cannot just go around and lay in any flower you want." She slapped him gently on the paw, glaring.

Another voice sounded from behind as Kumo was staring at the light lioness confusedly, "Oh, come on now, Shiba." A dark-coated, old lioness emerged from the high savannah grass, "There are more around here." She chuckled lightly.

"Melastome is important though, Maua!" The young lioness exclaimed, and turned to the male she'd just scolded, "Well? What have you got to say for yourself?"

"Shiba? That name seems so familiar. Too familiar…" The dark lion gazed at the lioness, squinting.

"Is that seriously all you have to say for yourself?" She stomped her paw, and rolled her eyes, "Come on, Maua. All this lion is doing is wasting our time." Shiba began to walk away.

"Now, wait just one moment!" The old lioness, obviously known as 'Maua' called to Shiba, "This young lion over here surely has got something to say to you." She gestured to Kumo, who was still dumbfounded.

Shiba hissed, and turned back around, slumping towards Kumo. The lioness sat down, gazing at Kumo, "What?"

"Shiba!" Kumo exclaimed, "It's me, Kumo. Don't you remember me? We used to play together. I-" The dark lion stopped himself. He wasn't going to go that far. Not yet.


End file.
